Le monde dont j'ai toujours rêvé
by Estelle-MLM
Summary: Une jeune fille du nom d’Estelle, 17 ans, 1m73, 54 kilos et ceinture noire de karaté, cherche à s’échapper de la monotonie quotidienne… et il semblerait qu’elle a trouvé la solution. Après avoir récité une drôle de formule plutôt bancale, elle se retrouve


Titre de l'histoire : Le monde dont j'ai toujours rêvé…  
Auteur : EstelleMLM

Titre du chapitre : Une volonté de fer.  
Disclaimer : Ce premier chapitre m'appartient entièrement. Il n'y a aucun personnage d'appartenance extérieure que celle de mon esprit, et tous les lieux sont à moi. Tout au long de cette fanfiction, le scénario, l'histoire, certains persos et lieux… sont à moi ! Et àpersonne d'autre. Il est interdit de plagier cette fanfiction, sous peine de grosses engueulades pouvant aller jusqu'à la poursuite judiciaire (droit de l'écrivain). Vous l'aurez remarqué, certains persos ne m'appartient pas du tout, mais sont à JKRowling. Evidemment, je ne touche pas d'argent pour écrire cette fiction, et on ne me force pas non plus à l'écrire en me pointant un flingue sur la tempe.  
Résumé de l'histoire : Une jeune fille du nom d'Estelle, 17 ans, 1m73, 54 kilos et ceinture noire de karaté, cherche à s'échapper de la monotonie quotidienne… et il semblerait qu'elle a trouvé la solution. Après avoir récité une drôle de formule plutôt bancale, elle se retrouve propulsée dans un monde qui lui est encore inconnu. Mais elle ne tardera pas à s'y acclimater, trouvant enfin des personnes avec qui s'entendre, et qui ne brimeraient pas ses pouvoirs.  
Résumé du chapitre : Une jeune fille du nom d'Estelle, 17 ans, 1m73, 54 kilos et ceinture noire de karaté, cherche à s'échapper de la monotonie quotidienne… et il semblerait qu'elle a trouvé la solution.

** b u Chapitre 1. /b /u **

- Et ferme la porte à double-tour !  
- C'est bon maman, je suis pas encore totalement débile !  
Exaspérée au plus haut point, Estelle claque la porte derrière elle, puis ferma soigneusement la porte ; elle remit soigneusement son sac à bandoulière, puis courut dans les couloirs de l'immeuble, dévala les escaliers, et se retrouva dehors sous le soleil éclatant de juillet. Elle se mit à chanter une improvisation dehors, alors que les passants la fixaient avec des yeux de merlan frit. Elle s'esclaffait bruyamment en faisant des gestes obscènes à ceux qui la regardaient avec trop d'insistance. Ces-derniers s'en offusquaient, mais ne disaient rien.

Sauf qu'Estelle fut trop téméraire, à un certain moment. Effectivement, elle avait tiré la langue à un groupe qui se prétendait racaille, et ceux-ci avaient répliqué de façon assez virulente. Alors la jeune femme leur avait balancé des tas d'insultes à la face, ne supportant pas de se faire marcher sur les pieds.  
Alors les quatre balourds voulurent l'attaquer. Mais ils ne savaient pas à quoi ils se frottaient ! Estelle, c'était tout juste dix-sept ans, 1m73, 54 kilos… et une ceinture noire de karaté. En deux temps, trois mouvements, ses agresseurs étaient à terre. La « victime » cracha aux pieds de ses agresseurs, et repartit comme une fleur sans se soucier des regards courroucés des témoins –qui avaient appelé la police, soit dit en passant.  
Estelle se rendait à la bibliothèque pour faire des recherches. Pas n'importe quelles recherches. Elle les faisait en secret pour que personne de sa connaissance ne vienne la traiter de folle, d'idiote, de pauvre fille indécemment crédule… Elle cherchait une sorte de formule qui l'enverrait dans le monde dont elle a toujours rêvé.  
Stupide, n'est-ce pas ? Peut-être, se disait-elle. Elle voulait juste quitter la monotonie d'un monde où tout l'avenir est calculé. Parfois, Estelle se sentait mal en pensant que sa « route » était toute tracée, mais elle refusait d'être victime d'un stupide destin, auquel elle ne croyait pas. Après tout, qui avait un jour pu se vanter d'avoir eu de l'emprise sur elle ?  
Estelle était insaisissable, solitaire et rêveuse. Elle désirait atterrir dans un monde… d'action et d'aventure où elle pourrait dévoiler ses pouvoirs magiques. Un monde où elle pourrait enfin se trouver une place.  
Alors elle arriva à la bibliothèque, prit quelques livres sous son bras, et s'assit. Elle passa de nombreuses heures à feuilleter, prenant des notes. Elle ne pouvait se retenir de se traiter d'idiote. Estelle avait toujours été très rationnelle, et savait très bien que ce qu'elle faisait était stupide. Mais elle espérait.  
Dix-neuf heures.  
-Madame, s'il vous plaît, à quelle heure ferme la médiathèque ?

- Dix-neuf heures trente pile, rugit la bibliothécaire en la fixant d'un mauvais œil.  
Estelle soupira et reprit tranquillement sa lecture, lorsqu'au bout de quinze minutes, elle poussa un cri strident suivi d'une exclamation rauque de la bibliothécaire qui la fit taire d'un coup d'œil. Mais Estelle lui adressa un immense sourire, et éclata de rire malgré ses réprimandes. Puis elle sortit, un livre sous le bras, cherchant sa carte de l'autre.  
Elle était convaincue d'avoir trouvé LE livre. Celui qui lui permettrait d'atteindre le monde dont elle a toujours rêvé. Elle se rendit à la caisse, passa son livre à l'enregistreuse et décampa vite. Elle était tellement excitée qu'elle se mit à courir en hurlant de joie, lorsqu'on la saisit par le bras. Instinctivement, elle balança le policier à terre. Le policier ?  
- Oups, désolée ! minauda Estelle tout en pensant « merde, un keuf de mes deux ! »  
Mais elle ne se formalisa pas de cet arrêt et continua sa course. Elle rentra chez elle, et voyant qu'elle était seule, verrouilla la porte de l'intérieur de façon à ce qu'aucun membre de sa famille ne puisse rentrer dans l'appartement. Puis elle écrivit une longue lettre qui présentait un adieu à tous les gens auxquels elle avait tenu un jour (ses parents, sa sœur, son ancienne meilleure amie qu'elle avait perdue en sautant une classe, …). Puis elle la posa par terre, bien en évidence, et alla chercher le matériel dont elle avait besoin dans la cuisine.  
Elle devait se munir de quatorze bougies, une casserole, un peu de son propre sang. Elle disposa les bougies en cercle sur la table de la cuisine, fit une étrange mixture qu'elle jeta dans la casserole. Puis elle alla chercher le livre qu'elle avait emprunté. Elle se saisit d'un couteau, et se fendit la main. Alors elle vit quelques gouttes de sang se mélanger à sa mixture dans la casserole, et elle récita le formule qui était écrite dans son livre.

« J'aimerais vivre dans le monde dont j'ai rêvé,  
Pour lui souvent j'ai pleuré,  
Et mes larmes de sang ont coulé.  
Aujourd'hui, je vous demande  
De bien vouloir me faire offrande,  
Et d'accepter que j'interrompe mon destin  
Qui s'échappe peu à peu de vos mains.  
Je vous demande en toute impunité  
De m'envoyer dans le monde dont j'ai toujours rêvé. »  
Rien ne se passa, et Estelle éclata de rire, des éclats de rire qui se transformèrent bientôt en sanglots. Elle s'était sentie si prêt du but, elle avait failli partir… Soudain, un grand bruit la fit vaciller et tomber de sa chaise. La porte d'entrée de l'appartement venait d'être défoncée. Elle se rendit dans le couloir, et vit sa mère qui jetait des regards affolés autour d'elle alors que les pompiers, fiers d'eux, allaient ranger quelque chose qui avait dû leur servir de bélier.  
Estelle s'apprêta à se précipiter sur sa mère, mais disparut dans une explosion de mille et une couleurs.

Tout était blanc. Estelle ne comprenait pas. Elle avait beau crier des « où suis-je ? » désespérés, personne ne lui répondait. Elle se sentait mal, tenue d'un vertige insondable, et avait de plus en plus de mal à garder ses deux jambes au sol. Rien de plus normal, puisqu'il n'y avait plus de sol. Il n'y avait ni matière, ni couleur. Juste une lumière blanche éblouissante. Estelle voulait vomir, se déchaîner… mais elle vit soudain quelque chose apparaître sous ses pieds. Une ville. La jeune femme flottait dans les airs, et voyait le sol se rapprocher d'elle à une vitesse déconcertante. Alors elle hurla, et soudain, la lumière blanche disparut totalement.  
- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda une première voix.  
- Je ne sais pas, elle est apparue, en plein milieu de la rue ! répondit une deuxième voix, grave et méchante.  
- Tu délires, vieux frère !  
- Tu crois que t'es bien placé pour dire ça, écervelé ?  
Estelle ouvrit les yeux. Non, rectification : Estelle tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, mais ses paupières étaient lourdes, si lourdes… trop lourdes.  
Mais parmi les quelques silhouettes qu'elle arrivait à distinguer, elle en vit arriver une, rouge sang. La personne se pencha vers elle, et Estelle eut juste le temps d'apercevoir deux yeux d'un vert éclatant avant de refermer lentement ses paupières douloureuses qu'elle avait ouvertes quelques instants auparavant.

b **Fin du chapitre 1 !** /b  
ça vous a plu ? Oui, non ? Quoi qu'il en soit, laissez une review, critique ou autre chose, j'accepte tout !  
Le chapitre deux est prévu pour bientôt ! Bisous à tous.


End file.
